


Home for Christmas

by star_spangled_smut



Series: Stars and Stripes Forever [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, festive as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_spangled_smut/pseuds/star_spangled_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers doesn't usually take the time to get into the holidays. This year, Victoria Bartlett does it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This scene doesn't fit into the story, but how can you say no to a little holiday fluff? I submit that one cannot.

Steve paused for a moment in the doorway of his apartment to take in the sight of it. While he'd been away on a mission, his spartan quarters had gotten... festive. White lights now twinkled from green boughs that hung from the impersonal granite counter in the open kitchen. Poinsettias flanked the floor-to-ceiling windows. Oversized ornament decorations hung from the ceiling in one corner, and in another, a tall, thin tree sparkled with more lights and a shimmery ribbon garland. A white star perched at the top, red and blue ornaments dangled from the branches, and a pile of brightly wrapped presents all but covered the white skirt underneath. A speaker tucked somewhere played Nat King Cole singing "The Christmas Song." 

Warmth spread from Steve's chest to his limbs. He dropped his duffel bag where he stood and leaned his shield against it. He was home.

And if that weren't a Christmas a fellow could carry with him all year long, there was Victoria on the other side of that counter, snitching a spoonful of cookie dough -- gingersnaps, from the look of the dozen cooling on a rack -- wearing a red apron printed with what they called an ugly sweater pattern now. Across the top, it read FESTIVE AS FUCK, which made Steve laugh. Leave Victoria to put together a traditional Christmas and then figure out how to subvert it, too.

Victoria blushed when she heard him, and suddenly a spoon clattered into the sink. Steve hadn't even seen her fling it.

"Well! Welcome home, soldier," she said. "I decorated while you were gone. I hope you like it."

"Gorgeous. And the place looks nice, too." He smirked.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. You're safe and sound, I assume? HYDRA doesn't know what hit 'em and all that?"

"HYDRA knows exactly what hit them and what'll hit them again. They've run back to their rat-holes," Steve said. He was feeling a bit bruised about the ribs and shoulders still, but he'd be fine in a few hours. Another day, at most. Nothing to worry Victoria over. "And that's the last I want to say about HYDRA until Saint Nick has been and gone."

"Don't let Fury hear you call him that."

Steve laughed, then started eyeing the presents already under the tree, dropping his jacket across the back of the couch and kicking his boots off.

"Hey!" Victoria shouted. "Put those where they belong, you."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve did as he was told, scooping Victoria into his arm on the way by. "You've gone all wifey on me," he said, planting a kiss on top of her head. "I think I like it."

"It's the look in your eye that gets me," Victoria said. "Like all the cares in the world have slipped off your shoulders for a moment. If going wifey gives that to you, then it's my pleasure to do it."

Steve dropped his things and wrapped Victoria in a warm kiss, which she returned.

"I love you, too, Steve," she murmured against his lips. "But you still gotta put your damn boots away."


End file.
